


[Podfic] Comme un cri

by LittleNest



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Poésie en prose, Read by the Author
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNest/pseuds/LittleNest
Summary: "Dis, ça t'a fait quoi quand je t'ai demandé de devenir ton acolyte?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne





	[Podfic] Comme un cri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comme un cri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631709) by [LittleNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNest/pseuds/LittleNest). 



> Ma toute première podfic, sur un texte pseudo-poétique que j'ai écris il y a fort longtemps sur fanfiction.net et que je viens d'importer pour l'occasion. Après réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû choisir quelque de plus... moins... poétique, pour une première fois. Mais enfin, j'espère qu'elle vois plaira! J'ajouterai des liens "backup" quand j'aurais décidé où d'autre la mettre.

Durée: 1:56  
Poids: 1,13 Mo  
Type: Streaming et MP3

##  Streaming (via archive.org)

## Télécharger

[archive.org (MP3)](https://archive.org/download/comme-un-cri/Comme%20un%20cri.mp3)


End file.
